The Chosen One
by Atlantis1
Summary: Angel needs to save a powerful baby that was kidnapped from another dimension


The Chosen One  
  
March 21, 2000  
  
DISCLAIMER: All the ANGEL characters (and Buffy) belong to Joss Whedon, and whoever else owns them. No copyright infringement intended.  
Author's note #1: This is my first fic ever to be TOTALLY about the ANGEL show, so there are no Buffy characters in it, not even Buffy herself, but she is mentioned, which gives to the fic a B/A touch, but other than that it's not focus on romance, even though there could be some angsty parts.  
Author's note #2: Sorry in advance for any misspelling and/or grammar mistakes. I'm not an english speaker so bear with me!  
  
  
Angel was sitting in his office, surrounded by darkness, reading. He heard two people arguing loudly and lifted his head from the book.  
Cordelia and Wesley came into the office shouting.  
"Pig's blood! I said PIGS blood, loud and clear, wasn't I clear on that?" Wesley said as he turned on the light.  
"So... they didn't have pig's blood, only... Hello Angel!" Cordelia smiled widely when she noticed him.  
Wesley looked at him. "What are you doing in the dark?" He asked.  
"It's not like he can go out into the sunshine, brainy", Cordelia mocked him.  
Angel sighed and put the book on the table. "I was reading", he said quietly.  
"In the dark?" Cordelia folded her hands.  
"It's not like it could hurt my eyes", Angel shrugged.  
"See I told you we shouldn't go into his office, now you ruined the whole surprise!" Cordelia turned to Wesley angrily.  
"Surprise?" Angel lifted his eyebrow.  
"For our first anniversary together with Wesley. We wanted to spoil you a little with a shake", Cordelia sat in front of him.  
"A shake?" Angel looked up at Wesley.  
"You know, like milkshake? Fruitshake? But with blood.. My idea", she smiled widely. "But thanks to Mr. Let's-go-to-his-office-he's-not-there-cause-it's-dark here, we can't do it".  
Angel watched them amused, as Wesley defended himself.  
"I strongly disagree with you. I simply indicated-"  
Cordelia dropped her head, bumping the desk.  
"And then, you said-" Wesley continued talking.  
Angel rushed over to Cordelia's side. "Wesley she's having a vision", he handed her a note and a pen and put his hand on her back.  
"Oh dear", Wesley bent down too. "What do you see?"  
Cordelia, sweating and panting, wrote quickly on the note.  
She lifted her head. "My God, that hurt!" She huffed.  
Angel looked at the address she wrote down.  
"What are we looking for? What have you seen?" Wesley questioned her.  
Cordelia sighed. "I saw two weird people. They were freaks, looked like roman statues made of bronze... they were man and woman..."  
Angel nodded. "The Oracles".  
"There was a baby. And some ugly demon held him. Poor baby", Cordelia frowned.  
"What the Oracles have to do with it?" Angel asked quietly and stroked his chin.  
  
  
Wesley broke into the hotel room. "Come in", he invited Angel.  
Angel entered the room and looked around. "There's someone here", he said quietly.  
Wesley looked around too. "There's not a soul around", he said finally.  
"Not a human's soul", Angel said, pacing forward.  
A man, slovenly dressed and wearing a baseball cap, came out of the closet. He had bright spiky hair and blue eyes, and looked like a college student.  
"You're not human", Angel declared quietly.  
Wesley lifted his ax. "Where's the baby you evil fiend!"  
The man/demon wasn't excited from Wesley's ax and walked closer.  
"That's what I'm looking for too", he looked fiercely at Angel.  
"Angel. They told me you'd come".  
Angel looked back at him. "Who's they? Who are you?"  
"The Oracles sent me. They said they have helped you before and now they seek for your help", he said.  
"I'm Kitaro. I'm not human, even though I look as one", he introduced himself. "I'm from the same demon race as Whistler", he added.  
"Why the Oracles seek for me?" Angel looked at him.  
"A child was kidnapped from my dimension".  
"And how could we be of your service?" Wesley asked.  
"The child was brought to this dimension. He is being held by a demon named Octus. His master wants to use the child and raise him for his sinister service".  
"What is so unique about this child? He must be of great importance to the powers that be", Wesley looked over at Angel.   
"The child is the chosen one in our dimension. His supernatural strength and skills were supposed to lead our world to redemption"-  
"And if that Octus give him to his master, they'll use his powers for destruction", Angel completed the sentence.  
"Yes, that's why we must find the child and avoid Zadon from getting him".  
Wesley looked at Angel. "Zadon. I've heard of this name in my days as apprentice at the Watchers Council".  
"What have you heard of him?" Angel asked.  
"He's a powerful demon. He's somewhat of a preacher. He has a large group of followers who do what their master tells them".  
Angel folded his hands, looking back at Kitaro.  
"How old is this child? Who is he?"  
Kitaro was silent for a moment. He looked away.  
"He's 8 months old. His name is Michael".  
"Michael?" Wesley looked at him. "That's not an unnatural name".  
Kitaro nodded. "Michael is human. The prophecy indicates he will learn his powers fully as he grows older. He will have his first revelation when he reaches 18. If Zadon will take him under his custody, Michael would use his strength to destroy the world".  
  
  
"No offense, but what do we care if he destroys YOUR world? We're not in it", Cordelia said after hearing the story. They were sitting in Angel's office.  
"Cordelia!" Angel stared at her.  
"I'm sorry, I just don't see why we have to risk our lives without getting pa... a baby... yes, I've read something in this old book I found this morning", she quickly changed the subject, under her boss' stern gaze.  
"Zadon will not be satisfied when Michael will destroy our world, he will use him to destruct every world one by one. Billions of people will die", Kitaro pointed. "And your turn will come too. Actually, you might be the first, since Octus brought the child into your world".  
"Just out of curiosity", Wesley interrupted. "What worlds are you talking about? Not in outer space, I presume".  
"There are billions of worlds, just like yours, existing in a dimension parallel to yours. Each of you stands every day in a significant crossroad, when you have to make a decision. In truth, you make all the choices possible and live by them, in another dimension", Kitaro explained.  
"Sounds like 'Sliders'", Cordelia said, and the three men gazed at her.  
"Sliders?" Wesley asked.  
"You know, a TV show.." Cordelia explained, they all still looked puzzled. "Actually I don't know", he informed her.  
"Argh, never mind", she huffed.  
Wesley's attention was back with Kitaro. "So what you're basically saying is that there are people just like me, existing in other worlds, doing what I choose not to do".  
"Not in all of the worlds. There are worlds where you don't exist simply because your mother have never had you, or never met your father".  
"What if I go and meet Brad Pitt. Does this mean somewhere in another dimension I'm going to meet Brad Pitt?" Cordelia asked, smiling. "Woah, that's cool. I wanna go to that dimension!"  
Angel suddenly interfered. "Let's focus on the issue. Cordelia, what did you find?"  
"It's in the new translation. It talks about a baby", she reached for the book. "A child with powers of the stars, angel of darkness and light-"  
"Michael. That's one of the Angels", Wesley said.  
"Actually it's not true", Kitaro indicated.  
"It's a human given name. Humans created it, and its source is a Hebrew expression meaning 'Who resembles God'".  
  
"The chosen one..." Cordelia hummed the words. She looked at Kitaro. "Aren't the slayers the chosen ones, and they alone shall fight yadda yadda?"   
"The Slayers institute have been inactive for a while. There is no slayer under the Watchers Council's authority". Kitaro said.  
"So this child is the substitute?" Cordelia kept asking.  
"This child uniting all of the worlds powers", Kitaro said, pointing at the book.  
"The Chosen One will be born into the third millennium of the one known as christ and 760 years into the sixth millennium of the ancients count". Wesley continued reading from where Cordelia stopped.  
Kitaro closed the book and took it from Wesley's hands. "The new translation is of no use. We must find the child and bring him safely to the Oracles. They would know where to hide him". He said excited.  
"What about his parents?" Cordelia asked.  
Kitaro looked over at Angel.  
"His parents were killed in the raid. They tried to protect him, but the demons were stronger".  
"How awful. So this baby has no one", Cordelia said quietly.  
"On the contrary. He has everyone. He's the salvation of my world", Kitaro said.  
"Or its destructor", Angel said quietly.  
They all were quiet for a moment.  
"We have to find out where this Octus demon is located", Wesley broke the silence. "It's time for us to leave the office and find the toddler".  
  
  
"So where shall we find Octus?" Wesley asked.  
"Gee, that's sort of the question, isn't it?" Cordelia said looking at the pile of books Wesley put on the desk.  
Angel stood above them. "Octus is a Lucferos demon. Find their race in the book", he suggested.  
Cordelia leafed quickly through the books. Wesley watched her in amazement.  
"Lucferos demons!" She squealed.  
"Ugh, they're ugly!"  
Kitaro entered, eating a sandwich. Angel leaned forward to check their discovery.  
"Poor child. Must be terrified", Wesley said.  
"We have to hurry, we need to find him before Octus transfers him to Zadon", Kitaro said.  
"Lucferos hide under the ground. They are baby snatchers. They feed on little human children..." Cordelia grimaced, disgusted.  
"Have we heard of any missing children lately?" Angel asked as he picked up the phone and dialed.  
"Lockley", Kate answered the phone.  
"Kate, it's me".  
"Angel. Good evening. How are you?"  
"I need you to check something for me".  
"Sure, what do you need?" she didn't wait for his reply and asked- "Do you want to grab some coffee later?" She offered.  
"I... I'm kinda busy, I'm sorry", he rejected her softly.  
"Oh, that's okay. Another time then. What do you need?"  
"Were there any reports on missing children recently?"  
He heard her sigh and click on the keyboard. "There was an increase in child kidnapping. Four children were missing from the same park. All of them were approximately at the age range of 6 years of age. They were with their mothers when they suddenly disappeared. The FBI is on it", Kate informed him.  
Angel huffed. "They won't find them".  
"What is it, Angel?" She asked.  
"What park were they kidnapped from?" He ignored her question.  
"Hancock park on Wilshire Boulevard".   
"Thank you", he said and hanged before she could say another word.  
"He's under Hancock park", Angel wrote down the name.  
  
  
"Where do you suppose we could find him?" Wesley asked, as he walked beside Angel and Kitaro into the park.  
The park was quiet.   
"This locality sure gives me the chills, it is eerie", Wesley kept walking, putting his arms around himself for protection from the evening cool breeze.  
Suddenly he disappeared from their sight.  
"Wesley!" Angel called and both he and Kitaro hurried to the spot where Wesley was standing a moment before.  
A pit was uncovered before their eyes.  
Angel kneed. "Wesley! You there?" he heard his voice echo. He could see Wesley's leg. Wesley seemed to lie thee, perhaps unconscious.   
"I'm going down there", Angel told Kitaro. The human-like demon nodded and watched as Angel jumped into the hole.  
  
Angel landed on his feet, staggering back a little.  
"Wesley!" He whispered, moving closer to him.  
Wesley lifted his head. "I think I can move..." he whispered and moaned.  
Kitaro jumped into the pit. "Octus is here", He said.  
Angel helped Wesley to get up on his feet.  
"Let's find the baby", Angel said.  
They entered a hall. Candles lighted it and two torches were stuck in the entrance.  
Angel took one of the torches and Kitaro took the other.  
"It's a good thing Cordelia did not come along". Wesley said as he walked into the next corner. "She would have-"  
He let out a scream when he encountered a demon.  
"Screamed like a woman?" Kitaro asked as Angel vamped out and lunged at the demon.  
The demon roared and sent out his claws, trying to rip Angel to shreds.  
Angel escaped the demon's attack, and kicked him, sending him across the room.  
The demon was dazed for a second, then charged again. Angel punched him with the torch he was holding. Wesley sneaked behind the demon and beheaded him with his ax.  
"Thanks", Angel leaned on his hips and put one hand on Wesley's shoulder.  
"Always at your service", Wesley assured him.  
"You two work well together", Kitaro approached them.  
Angel smiled faintly and they continued walking.  
  
  
"I'm hungry!" Octus growled, he was a tall and large demon, pinkish skin with notches and wrinkles, and red eyes.  
He bared his sharp fangs, snarling at his companions.  
"We brought you four children the other day", Said one of the demons.   
"But I'm hungry now!" he roared at him.  
Not far from there, across the room, another demon was standing next to a rocking cradle.  
Octus approached them, looking at the sleeping child.  
"He looks tasty. So young and innocent. He could be a fine desert", he pondered.  
"You can't eat him", reminded him the smaller demon.  
"I know. Isn't that a shame? Zadon wants him", he bent down to get a closer look of the child.  
"You better be worth it, kid. I'm missing a fine dinner!"  
"You aren't trying to get my boy on your table, are you Octus?" he heard a roaring voice behind him and turned around.  
"Zadon!" Octus looked at the demon that was even bigger than him. His skin was dribbling and seemed like it was going to detach from his body. Zadon's golden eyes gleamed as he smiled evilly.  
"Finally", he bent down to pick the baby. "Michael-"  
"Over here lazar!" Zadon turned around when he heard the voice calling behind him. Wesley was standing there, waving his ax.  
"Who are you? How did you get here?" Octus asked, stepping forward.  
Wesley threw a stone at him, and the demon roared. "Kill him!" he called out, but looking around he realized his demons were dead.  
Zadon stepped forward. "You'd regret you ever find your way here!" his voice rolled like thunders.  
Angel and Kitaro sneaked behind them. Angel paced silently to the child's cradle. The baby was awake and looked at him. Angel stopped in his tracks, and looked at the child in amazement. He reached out and grabbed the baby.  
"Now..." he hissed over to Kitaro.   
Kitaro threw the torches. They hit Octus, just as he sent out his hands to grab Wesley. He started screaming in agony as he was burned down.  
"My baby!" Zadon turned around, seeing Angel running away with the baby in his hands.  
He roared, lifted his right hand and sent out a ball of blue flame, Angel quickly jumped, escaping the fire. The baby looked at the monster, which was getting ready to aim at them again. Suddenly, Zadon closed his eyes and dropped to the floor, snoring loudly.  
"What happened?" Wesley asked, stepping carefully on his toes near Zadon's body.  
"He's sleeping", Kitaro said, moving over to Angel, looking at the baby who smiled widely.  
"I think Michael just saved us", he said.  
"The baby made him sleep?" Angel asked, holding the kid tightly.  
"Yeah, I guess he used telepathy and made Zadon fall asleep. I'm telling you, this child can make the world drop on all fours in front of him", Kitaro said. "But he still don't have control on his powers".  
Wesley took Michael from Angel's arms. The baby started crying. "Uh, I think he's just a frightened little fellow", he said, rocking the child in his arms, and walking outside.  
"Zadon will come after us, we must bring the child to the-"  
"He's mine, isn't he?" Angel cut him out, brooding.  
Kitaro was quiet for a moment.  
"Angel..." he started saying.  
"I knew when I first saw him. When he looked at him", Angel said softly.  
"How did you know?"  
"I felt like it was Buffy looking at me. It was that feeling. Buffy lives in him", Angel sighed.  
"I'm sorry", Kitaro said quietly as they started walking again.  
"I knew your story, and your decisions..."  
"Did she suffer?" Angel cut him out again.  
"No, it was quick. She tried to protect both of you. You had a human's strength, and she did all she can, but they were too many and too strong".  
"Then I made the right choice", Angel said to himself.  
"What?"  
"If I had chosen to remain human, Buffy would have been dead now. But she's not. Not in my world".  
"We all live by our decisions, Angel. We make tough choices everyday. I know no other reality but the one your friend carries in his hands right now", Kitaro said quietly.  
  
  
Angel watched Cordelia cradles the baby in her arms, the baby giggled and his voice was like music that could light a room.  
He saw the new translation book on the table and opened it. He read from the point Kitaro closed it:  
"The child with the blood of the slayer and the bicentennial human, born of light in unity with darkness..." he closed the book.  
Cordelia entered the room, holding the baby. Angel scanned his face. He had light brown hair and dark penetrating eyes. He was the perfect combination of him and Buffy, and for a moment, he wanted to call her, and show her this miracle, but he didn't. Buffy would never know about the decision he had to make for them. It was for the best.  
"You think about Buffy, you miss her", Cordelia said, looking over at Angel, horrified. "I did not think that! Where that came from??" She asked.  
Angel looked at the baby. "He told you", he motioned at the baby. "Okay, that's morbid", Cordelia quickly handed Angel the baby. He felt awkward holding the baby.  
"I'm not really good with babies..." he tried to object.  
"You're doing fine! Look how happy he is!" Cordelia smiled. "It's too bad you could never have one of those, huh?"   
Angel looked down sadly.  
"So what are we waiting for?" She tried to change the subject.  
"Sunset. Then I'll bring the baby to the Oracles. They'll make sure he's safe", Angel said, kissing the baby's soft hair.  
"Can't we keep him?" Cordelia offered. "We could use his powers for our work. Maybe he could make people pay-"  
"Cordelia!" Angel stopped her. "This boy has powers for a specific purpose. We mustn't interfere with his destination".  
"Didn't we interfere already?"  
"We avoided forces of darkness from abusing his powers for destruction".  
"What makes you think those forces of darkness wouldn't try to abduct him again?"  
"They probably will", he said quietly, caressing the baby.  
"We can keep him safe. He's an orphan! What would he do in his world all alone?"  
Angel looked down at the boy, who fell asleep in his arms.  
"Let's worry about it later", he whispered softly.  
She smiled at the sight of them.   
  
  
Angel watched as Cordelia treated the baby like he was her own. It was a sight he had never expected to see.  
The little boy was bouncy and somewhat hyperactive. He slept only for a short while, and Cordelia was making sure no one would even pass on his toes near him.  
Michael enjoyed games, he was sitting restlessly in Cordelia's lap and threw things around him, making Wesley running around cleaning the mess.  
The only times the child was sitting quietly was when Cordelia fed him.  
  
"You like him don't you?" Kitaro smiled at Cordelia who was playing with the baby on the floor.  
"Oh yes, he's so sweet!" Cordelia smiled. "And I used to hate babies, let me tell you, I thought they were noisy and smelly... but this one... he makes my heart go for him!"  
Kitaro smiled, "Yeah, Michael tends to do that".  
Michael looked up at him, smiling and then immersing himself again in the dice.  
"So", Cordelia look over at Kitaro. "Are you really a demon?"  
"Yes".  
"You don't look demonic at all", She said scanning his face.  
"Well, I am a demon, a messenger breed. I bring messages from the powers that be. I work with the Oracles", he spilled.  
"Oh! Me too! You think you could ask them to let someone else have these visions? I don't mind writing the notes!"  
He smiled. "You should be proud. Doyle must have really liked you...-"  
"You knew Doyle?" Cordelia saddened.  
"Yeah, he was in the pantheon too", Kitaro told her.  
"So you have a demon face too? You can switch and all?" She changed the subject quickly.  
"No, I'm afraid I'm a plain messenger demon. I do nothing but help people find their call and serve the powers that be", he curved his lips into a half smile.  
"So there's no way I could pass my 'gift' to someone else?" she gave him puppy eyes.  
"I'm afraid not. You know, for every door that closes...-"  
"Another one opens, yeah yeah yeah I've heard it before", Cordelia sighed.  
"You are a beautiful woman, Cordelia, don't let these clouds of sadness rule over your spirit. Finally you are someone to be counted, someone important", Kitaro locked his blue eyes with hers. She smiled briefly looking over at him. "You think I'm beautiful?" she asked.  
He smiled as she moved closer towards him.  
Their faces met, and they looked at each other closely. Cordelia closed her eyes, waiting to feel his lips. His kiss was soft, and she lingered on the moment, getting closer to him. The kiss deepened and she slipped out a soft moan.  
The baby squealed and she felt Kitaro moving away. She opened her eyes and sighed.  
"I'm sorry", he apologized. "I forgot I'm here on a mission". He got up and walked away from there.  
  
  
"He likes you", Cordelia said when Michael was crawling towards Angel.   
Angel smiled and picked him up. "Where are-"  
"They went out to buy some food. Kitaro actually has money!"  
Angel opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the child clung onto his shirt.  
He started crying, crouching in Angel's lap.  
Angel got up on his feet, holding him tight.  
"Zadon is coming... he feels him", he said looking around him.  
"Oh my god.. The demon is coming HERE? We can't afford to redecorate the office!" Cordelia said, walking towards Angel. "Go get Wesley and Kitaro.. We gotta get away from here..."  
"But it's still daylight outside!"  
They heard roaring from behind them and the interior wall burst into pieces, as Zadon walked through.  
The baby was crying more loudly now, seeming very disturbed, clutching Angel's black shirt with his little fist.  
"You can't control me! You will be my slave!" the demon pointed his long clawed finger to the baby.  
"You stay away from him!" Cordelia moved closer, standing in front of Angel.  
"Cordelia, what are you doing? Get away from here!" Angel sent out his hand and grabbed her arm.  
They started towards the elevator, but Zadon moved fast and tear apart the elevator.  
"Jump, jump!" Angel encouraged Cordelia, while trying to get down himself safely with the baby.  
"Michael!" Zadon called out, the baby turned his head over to the demon. "I know you understand me. You can rule the world with me. Any world. All of them", Zadon said sending out his hands.  
The baby let out a few gurgles along with babies' gibberish.  
"Sorry, Zadon, I'm afraid this boy will have another career choice", Angel said, while grabbing the ripped elevator's cables and sliding down.  
He could hear Zadon's angry roar behind him. "I killed you once I can kill you again!"  
  
"What's going on here?" Wesley asked as he entered the office along with Kitaro and saw the ruined wall.  
"Zadon..." Kitaro paled.  
"Zadon?" Wesley asked, fixing his glasses on his nose.  
The demon approached them.  
"Kitaro, we meet again", Zadon welcomed him.  
"Joy. Where are your sheep Zadon? Got a pay cut?"  
"Unlike the cuts you will get", Zadon smirked evilly.  
Kitaro grimaced. "You will pay for it. You will never get Michael. Not as long as I live".  
"Then I'll have to take care of that", Zadon laughed briefly.  
"Kitaro, I'm slightly alerted by the issues hinted in these statements", Wesley looked over at Kitaro.  
"Don't expect Kitaro to protect you, he ran away when he was scarred, leaving the slayer to fight alone in a battle she could not win", Zadon moved closer.  
"The slayer?" Wesley seemed puzzled.  
"Yes. She died watching her lover dies and their son taken away. A sight of beauty, may I add", Zadon sneered.  
"What... the slayer is Michael's mother? Good lord!"  
  
  
Angel and Cordelia were walking fast through the sewers.  
"What if Kitaro comes and find Zadon? We must warn him!"  
"We have to bring Michael to safety", Angel said, not slowing his speed. Every once in a while Cordelia had to run and catch up with him.  
  
  
Zadon tried to clutch Kitaro, but he quickly escaped his claws and ran away, waving at Wesley to follow.  
They ran outside.  
"The sewers!" Kitaro said, opening a sewer pit. They jumped inside.  
"Angel and Cordelia are near by", Kitaro started walking and Wesley ran after him.   
"Was it true?" Wesley asked.  
Kitaro turned to face him. "That I ran off? Leaving Buf-"  
"Buffy is the child's mother?!"   
"Yes, it's true".  
"Does that mean that Ang-"  
"Angel is Michael's father, that's true".  
"But you said Michael's parents were humans, Angel is not-"  
"He was in my world. He chose to remain human. Buffy stayed in L.A and never came back to Sunnydale, but they were happy. The happiest couple I've ever seen. They thought that by turning their backs on their previous lives they would gain some peace. They had no idea that by bringing their son to the world, they were sending the entire Gehenna after them".  
"And you ran away letting them die?"  
"I was scared. I ran to seek help. But it was too late", Kitaro looked down in shame.  
"I'll wear my scars for as long as I live", he lifted his shirt to reveal severe cuts deep in his flesh.  
"The poor child. He will be hunted all his life by people who would like to exploit his powers", Wesley shook his head.   
"Once he reaches 18 no one could ever hurt him, he has the powers of the stars combined", Kitaro said.  
"Doesn't that make it even worse? Giving such powers to a mere human being..."  
"Michael is not an ordinary human being. He will be trained to gain control over his powers. What you've seen now, the telepathy, is just the beginning, a child's play", Kitaro said and grabbed Wesley's arm. "That way", they turned left on the corner.  
"Ah!" Cordelia yelped when she bumped into Kitaro, she recognized him and threw herself on him.  
"Are you okay?" he asked her, caressing her hair softly.  
"Yeah.. Are you? There was this ugly demon.." Cordelia said almost breathless.  
"We saw him. He's after us".  
Angel approached them with the baby. "He talked to Michael. He said he will not have control over him, what does that mean?"  
"Zadon must have put a spell on himself for defense against Michael's telepathy", Kitaro pondered.  
"Michael seemed frustrated, like he was trying to get to him and failed. He was restless in my arms".  
"His powers will grow along with him", Kitaro said.  
Wesley hummed to himself. "I'm still not certain if it is for the world's benefit to have one person with these kinds of powers", he said.   
"We can't get rid of him!" Cordelia said, looking over at the baby. "Look at him he's adorable!"  
"He's dangerous", Wesley said, looking firmly at the baby who bounced gleefully in Angel's arms.   
They heard noises coming from behind them.  
"Zadon's cult. He must have sent them after us", Kitaro started walking, grabbing Cordelia's hand. "Let's go".  
Angel and Wesley started to follow them.  
"Are they...?" Wesley asked Angel quietly, motioning at them with his hands. Angel shrugged.  
  
  
They were facing a group of different demons in the next turn. "Zadon's followers..." Wesley said horrified. The brainwashed demons were setting themselves to attack.  
Kitaro motioned for Wesley and Cordelia to leave.  
Cordelia looked at him, waiting for him to follow, but Wesley grabbed her hand and pulled her away. A vampire left the group and tried to hunt them, Kitaro grabbed him as he approached him.  
"Angel, you must bring Michael to the Oracles... go!" Kitaro said as he kicked away the vampire.  
"I can't leave you to fight alone!" Angel protested.  
"You can't risk Michael. You must run away with him", Kitaro took out his dagger and stabbed the vampire in the heart. The vampire burst into ashes. Just then Zadon showed up and the demons start running towards Angel and Kitaro.  
"Go!" Kitaro yelled.  
Angel wasted no time and start running with the baby in his hands.  
  
  
Angel tried to remember where the gate to the Oracles was. It's been a long time since he came to them with a request after Doyle's death.  
He could hear the voices of his pursuers behind him, but he didn't look back. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he buried the will to walk back and make sure his friends were all right, kill Zadon and help Kitaro fight all these demons.  
Then he saw it... 'The Gateway for lost souls'... the demons were right behind him. He looked at them, starting to vamp out, and Michael bounced in his lap as everything around them turned white.  
  
  
"Come before us, Warrior", the man sent out his hand to greet Angel.  
Angel looked at the woman. "I have no offering..." he started saying.  
"We have summoned you", the woman moved closer.  
"Michael, The Auguries have spoken of you", she turned to the baby.  
"It is time you bring forth what is ours", The man said.  
"What are you gonna do with him?" Angel was holding the child close to his chest.  
"That is no longer of your concern", the woman said.  
"It is my concern. He's my son", Angel dared to say, stepping backwards.  
"The boy is of the stars, you are a mere host in an alternate universe of which you have chosen to take no part of", the man said.   
"And still, I think I have the right to know what will you do with him".  
"He shall be sent back to his dimension", the woman agreed to say.  
"Who will raise him? Won't Zadon try to get him again?"  
"Zadon is of danger no more", the man said.  
"Others will come", Angel looked down at the baby, who was staring intensively at the Oracles.  
"If so shall it be", the man said.   
"I can't let you take him. I think he'll be better off with me. I'll keep him safe", Angel took another step backwards.  
"You can not intervene. This child is not of your reality", the woman disagreed.  
"Then I'll make him of my reality".  
"He is not your world's saviour!" the woman seemed disturbed.  
"This is the chosen one you are holding in your arms", a girl's voice made Angel look away from the Oracles.  
He saw a little girl, she was wearing a long white dress, and was surrounded by a glowing white aura.   
"He is the promise of the end of days. Michael will be trimly with us. It is our promise for you. We seek for the same thing you do. We share a common goal. The powers that be wouldn't let this boy no harm", the girl said, moving closer.  
"Will I get to see him again?" Angel softened his position.  
"This is for Michael to know", the girl looked at him.  
Angel stepped closer until he reached the girl. He handed her the baby. The boy squirmed, and started crying.  
"Hush child, you will be raised with us, in the dome", the girl said softly and the baby stopped crying. She walked backwards until she disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
  
Angel entered his office, gloomy.  
Cordelia ran over to him.  
"Angel! Are you okay? Where's the baby? And Kitaro?" she flooded him with the questions.  
"It's over, Cordelia. The baby is in the pantheon, where he belongs", Angel moved away from her, looking over at the ruined wall.  
"We have to take care of that", he said.  
"And Kitaro? Where is he?" Cordelia tugged onto his shirt.   
"He ushered me to run. I'm afraid he didn't make it", he turned to look at her.  
Cordelia's eyes were filled with tears.   
"I'm sorry, it seems like you two got close", he whispered, pulling her into a warm hug.  
"That is the last time I fall in love", Cordelia muttered quietly in his ears.  
"I know the feeling..." he whispered.  
They walked out of the room, meeting Wesley in the parlor.  
"How did it go?" Wesley asked.  
Angel just shrugged and walked away from them into his office.  
He sat in the dark and opened the book he left on the table. He found in it a picture of Michael, Buffy and himself. They were all smiling, and seeming like a happy family. He stared at the picture in amazement and turned it around.  
It had one line written in a child's handwriting: "Home is where your heart is, Michael". Angel put the picture in his drawer, and smiled to himself in the dark.  
  
  
  
THE END  



End file.
